Fire, Ice, Air and Earth
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Freeverses about Next gen characters.
1. Molly and Lysander

_Curl_

Up **by** that

Cozy fire

Forget

F o r g e t

That you aren't

B _**e**_ a_** u**_ t_** I**_ f _**u **_l

(Like _Victoire)_

_Or_ **B r a v e**

(Like Lily)

Or s m a r t

(Like **Rose)**

Plain && _simple_

Molly

_Forgotten_

**Shoved **into

The background

To curl up by your fire

(That cozy one)

=^..^=

**You** _don't have_

_Teddy_

Lorcan

**Scorpius**

=^..^=

But _maybe_

(Just m a y b **e** )

**You **_**can**_ have

Lysander

=^..^=

So curl up by your

Cozy fire

& _wait_

&& **hope**

&&& wish

&&&& want

_Want_ a **lot**


	2. Lucy and Caspian

The _mist_

It **clouds**

((just your brain, sweetie))

How?

He's _Rose's_

{remember? Your darling, darling cousin}

_Innocent_

& naïve

Like _you_

[**before** him]

A _long_ time ago

He changed you

For the better?

Doubtful;

B u t

You can't be

_Unchanged_

Right?

One approaches you

((_thanks))_

Caspian Wood

{don't forget Rachel-his wonderful sister}

The Woods,

They _saved_ you

And **n o w**

You're _so_ over **Scorpius Malfoy**

Rose can _have_ him

Because it's

Lucy&Caspian

Rachel&Louis

Perfection

_Almost_


	3. Rachel and Louis

**AN: Rachel is back!**

**This isn't freeverse, but I hope you'll be okay with one or two not being totally freverse.**

What a dysfunctional family. I mean, seriously? They couldn't see what was happening to poor Lucy until it was too late. She was in love with her cousin, Rose's, boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. But being in love with a man that didn't love her back really opened her eyes.

**But** _now_

You find that _dumb __**seashell**_

((yeah, that one)

Toss it

Watch it hit

Strike the _r o o f t o p_

&…

…someone

Oh **god**, no

_Run_

He may be hurt

He's fine

You **apologize**

**((**can't have him _thinking_ you're **mean))**

Over and over he says he's fine

You don't know_ why_

But you're **reach**ing out

And **fall**ing into his arms

**F**

A

**L**

L

**I**

N

**G**

In _love_

With **that** boy

That one

You **hit** him with a **seashell**

And _kissed_ him

That **one**


	4. Dependable Dom

_Dominique_

**Dependable**

_Almost _synonyms

(('Cause they can **always** count on the earth))

Bring Lily **back** **up**

After her latest breakup

Listen to Rose

_Ranting_ about the **stupid** things

That Scorpius Malfoy does

Comfort Lucy

As she cries

Because dependable Dom

Is _**alwayalwaysalways**_ there

For _everyone_ and **anyone**

_**Even**_ Lysander

Oh, Lysander

Who _Dependable_ _Dom_

Can't help but **love**

_Unfortunately_

It's a _big_ problem

Not everyone gets what they **want**

Especially Dependable Dom


	5. James and Katie

"I don't want to be saved"

You say

She ignores you

Coming closer

Always closer

Pressing you backwards

Saving you

Putting you back together

Katie Spinnet

Fixing you

Real well

Helping

Somehow succeeding

Saving you

Against your will

But somehow

With her doing the saving

You don't mind so much

Because she completes you


	6. Lysander and Lily Luna Potter

_Whispers_ in the **w,i,n,d**

Secrets left

_**Untold**_

_Confusion_

Clouds the **senses**

_She _**confuses** you

_L__**e**__a__**v**__e__**s**_you _guessing_

That _Alice_ **L**o**n**g**b**o**t**t**o**m

(who _should_ be James'-

(But don't tell))

**Fire** _comes_

LilyLunaPotter

_Unclogs _you

D e f e a t s the mist

_Free_

**Finally**

**Finally**

_Hope_ springs **eternal**


	7. Puppet Girl

_puppet girl_

**youre smarter than the rest**

they don't know you

her arms _raise_

just when they say to

_puppet girl_

shes a pretty girl

but a slave her peers

_(her family too_

_but you didn't hear it from me)_

she doesn't like it

shed rather get away

but puppet girl always did have problems

saying _**NO**_

that's just her though

puppet girl _hates _them

but how can she get away?

she cant that's what

so puppet girl is forever

a

ma-rion-ette

**Yes, I'm finally updating. Yay! I'm doing the Freeverse challenge on HPFC (or at least part of it) and it should be fun. The next prompt is imperfect, so this will be easy.**


End file.
